Thank You
by AfterTheFall
Summary: What it worth it? Any of it?" Two men, in the end, reflect. Crap summary, bit og slash (RLSS) big of het (RWHG) refernces to child abuse, torture and a not very happy ending. One shot.


_"Do you think they know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_"What happened? What we saved them from?"_

_His companion was silent for what seemed like an age, and he begun shifting uncomfortably in the cold, steel chair. He regretted his question as he saw the myriad of emotions passing through the usually sullen black eyes of the older man. He turned to the tiny window in the far corner of their room, not that you could see much from his position, it was far too high, and only allowed tiny rays of light to enter. Although he was sure it didn't bother the man sitting before him nearly as much as it did him, it was so much like the dungeons back at Hogwarts. He laughed silently to himself as he found himself longing for the comfort of the haunting underbelly of the School. Remembering only 18 months earlier, his younger self dreaded the cold and uninviting dungeons of his School; imagine a Weasley admitting he missed them. _

_He turned back to the other man, who know sat with his gaze fixed firmly on him, a somewhat curious scowl playing across his features. He waited a few beats, as if testing the younger man to challenge him. When he made no attempt to speak, and returned to staring at the unkempt off-white wall. _

_He would have rolled his eyes, but he didn't have the energy anymore. Truth be told, he enjoyed this. It kept him clinging to the shards of a life long forgotten by all else. He laughed again, out loud this time. He laughed at the most stupid things these days.._

"Harry" Ron gently shook his sleeping friend, who made no visible indication of waking, "Oh, come on you stupid git. Wake up!" Ron berated Harry a little louder than he intended.

"You right there, Ron?" a sleepy Seamus asked, as he slowly became aware of his surroundings.

"Fine, mate. Just go back to sleep" Ron assured his fellow Griffindor.

"Ok" Seamus replied, already lapsing back into a half-sleep, "Just turn the hose off before you come inside"

Ron inwardly laughed at his friends' sleep-induced ramblings. He turned his attention back to his best friend, with new determination to wake him _I'm a Weasley. Younger brother of the great Fred and George. This should be simple_; He mentally prepped himself, to scare the living crap out of Harry in order to wake him. His plans however, didn't get very far, as he noticed Harry stirring; his eyes wide awake within moments.

He smiled a little, before bolting upwards, his head colliding with Ron's.

"Ah shit Harry! That bloody hurt!"

"Jesus Ron! What the hell are you doing hovering over my bed anyway?" He replied after a few seconds of regaining his senses.

"Mmph! My head was there before yours," he answered in mock seriousness. Both friends laughed at the other, before Ron whispered for them to sneak out to the common room, "I've got the best trick to play on those slimy Slytherins'! Lets see Malfoy out-do this one!" Ron continued in barley-concealed excitement.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Ron's enthusiasm, "Lets see how much points Snape will take from Griffindor for this, aye mate?" Harry threw at Ron before the duo headed to the common room..

Yes, those had been the days. When the extent of their worries didn't extend beyond the ever-evil Head of Slytherin, Professor Snape and his abundant detentions, and the glee he seemed to take in causing Griffindors' House points to drop continually. And, of cause, Draco Malfoy. He often wondered what happened to the Malfoy's. The escaped the final war with Voldermort, but where they were now, was anybody's guess. Although, he was sure the man opposite him knew exactly where they were.

_"You miss them, don't you?"_

_"Of cause I do" he didn't mean to snap, but it was a stupid question. He saw his former professor lower his head, as if contemplating what his next course of action would be. He's seen that look many times in his time at Hogwarts, at the time he was sure he was figuring new ways to take points or make Neville Longbottom's life hell. _

_"Sorry" he was sure he heard escape Snape's lips._

_He looked up, his confused eyes meeting Snape's deep black ones, "Why?"_

_He just shrugged, and returned to counting the bricks on the grime-filled wall. _

__

"Ron! Ron! Have you heard?" It was Hermione, her wild brown hair flying through the air as she ran towards him.

He laughed, a deep, hearty laugh to rival Hagrid's, "I don't think there's a witch or wizard in Britain who didn't just hear you, 'Mione!"

She playfully hit him, "Don't be such a smart arse" she reprimanded, mocking herself in a way. She threw her arms around him, planting a kiss on his lips that he returned instantly. Hermione pulled away, muttering breathlessly their need to be in the Great Hall in less than 20 minutes.

"They can wait" Ron smiled.

Hermione returned with an even bigger smile, "Your right, they can" before laughing yet another attack on Ron.

_They did make it to the Great Hall, albeit a little late. He remembered walking back into that wonderfully bewitched hall, celebrating the defeat of Voldermort. He was 18, in Aurora training in Glasgow at the time. He smiled, remembering the time fondly. Remembering Hermione. Who'd have thought that annoying little 11 year-old know-it-all would be 'his one'? He still remembered the first time they met, on the train to Hogwarts. His and Harry pigging out on all the wizarding goodies, and her looking down at him. Funny how the world works sometimes._

__

He and Hermione entered the Great Hall, the ceiling bewitched to look as it had their every first night at Hogwarts, as the night sky. He waved to his best friend, who stood proudly at the head of the staff table, flanked by Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore at either side. They were all so happy. Everyone. The war was over, the evil of their world extinguished. He looked up to his mentor, Remus Lupin, who was by no means as happy as the rest, his worried gaze drifting towards the side door to his left. Quickly averting his eyes to the same position as Remus, he saw his Potions Master leaning limply against the doorframe, his eyes downcast. As if sensing the sudden attention he was receiving, Severus' head jumped up, straight towards Remus. Ron saw the silent communication between the two, wondering what happened between the two to go from sworn enemies 4 years ago, to a man the other respected in the past 12 months. Ron saw a ghost of a smile play on Snape's lips, and a smile was also brought to Remus', but both were filled with sadness and despair. As if they knew the horrors that know lay ahead. __

__

_In retrospect, He could see why Snape wasn't happy. Aside from being Snape – who seemed to live by a code that dictated he never be happy or at least never show it – he could see now. He had sacrificed a lot, more than anyone would ever know. He'd learnt a bit, in the time they shared this cell, when Snape would let his guard down, the horrors he endured as a Death Eater. What happened when they discovered his betrayal. Crutatious was mentioned a lot. Physical torture. But he'd said once, the worst was the mental anguish Voldermort made him endure. Reliving painful memories of his childhood, of what he'd done unto others. _

_"What happened to the Malfoy's?" He didn't know why he asked. He'd wondered since their incarceration, but never curious enough to ask._

_To his surprise, Snape turned to him, a faint smile once again snuck onto his face, much as it had the night of the victory, "Draco escaped. In the same way Hermione did". That surprised him. He knew Hermione had adapted back into muggle society, it had been easy for her. She, after all, born into that world. She wanted to fight in the resistance, but it became clear, they would never win, not with the devastation Riddle had caused in the Final Battle. Ron had begged her not to join – that she had no history of magic in her family, she would get away. If not for their son, Remus Arthur, he was sure she would have fought. Ironic he owed the life of his wife to his now 2-year-old son. But a Malfoy?_

_"He's a remarkably adaptable creature, young Draco" Severus said, sparks of pride shinning through his statement. _

_"You care about him" It was more a statement than a question._

_"He's my Godson"_

_"You were close to the Malfoy's?"_

_He nodded_

_"But you turned against all of Voldermort's followers?"_

_The smile returned, "Yes. But Lucius Malfoy, for all his short comings and evil ways, was loyal to those close to him"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He saved me" he paused "A long time ago. When nobody else cared"_

__

He couldn't have been older than 9, huddled up in the far corner of the dark room, trying to make himself as small as possible. He could still hear Uncle and Mother fighting, but he couldn't decipher what exactly they were saying. All he knew was that a body lay slain in the hall. The body of his father, killed by his mother's brother is a fit of violent rage, killed protecting his son from his wife's family. He tried to stop the tears from falling down his pale cheeks, but nothing would prevent them now. He could hear his Uncle's heavy footfalls down the hall, knowing nobody would protect him this time, he braced himself for the fists, or the curses or implements that his Uncle would be sure to hit him with. He just prayed to anyone who cared to listen that his Uncle wouldn't play the 'games' he'd begun recently. The games that made him sick to the stomach and left his Uncle laughing at his nephew's pain. The door swung open, with his Uncle waiting in the doorway, and evil grin filtering across his face. Severus didn't try to hide the tears anymore.

He didn't know how long his Uncle kept him, as he through hex after hex, before announcing he wanted to play games. A look of absolute fear broke every defence Severus had tried to build. And he ran. He didn't know where he was running, but he knew his Uncle was too inebriated to catch him any time soon. He opened to Floo Network, as his father had taught him, stating 'Malfoy Manner' through his tears, to get to his cousins.

He fell out into the main living area, taking the most direct route to his Lucius' room, remembering it from the few times he'd visited. He flung open the door, standing in the doorway, shakes racking his tiny frame. With slow, uneasy steps, he made his way to the sleeping form of 15-year-old Lucius. He stood completely still, as Lucius begun waking up, his unfocused eyes trying to make out the tiny shadow in front of him.

"Severus?" he asked as his surroundings became clearer. He didn't respond, just crawled onto his cousin's bed, nestling himself into Lucius. Feeling his continual shaking, Lucius wrapped his arms around the fragile form, whispering reassuring words to the frightened child. Burrowing his head into Lucius' shoulder, he sobbed and his cousin held him closer, "What happened, little one?" he whispered, rocking him back and forth.

"Please..will you.. can I…just..stay. Just tonight, please?" came the muffled begs.

"Of cause little one, of cause" Lucius reassured Severus, and held him close until he fell into a restless sleep, with Lucius swearing revenge on whoever hurt his little cousin, although, he didn't need many clues as to who put him in this state, he thought ruefully.

_Lucius told his father how he found young Severus the next morning, and Malfoy senior immediately went to the Snape residence to find his brother-in-law dead, and the infamous Uncle passed out in the living room. Mrs Snape was nowhere to be seen. Severus was then placed under the guardianship of the Malfoy's._

_"What happened to your Uncle?" Ron asked._

_"Died 2 weeks later, interestingly enough" Severus smiled to himself. He didn't know the details; the Malfoy's spared him that. But he knew it was 'natural causes' either._

_"What happened with you and Remus?" Ron had to ask. He couldn't help himself._

_"Remus?" Severus half smiled, as if lost in a memory, "Ah yes, Remus.."_

__

Sirius was dead. He didn't know why it affected him, he hated the bastard. He'd made his school life hell, he should be glad. But he knew he felt something over it. Not quite sadness or despair as had taken Harry Potter, or Albus. But he still felt as though he'd lost _something_. A rival? A kindred sprit? Had laughed bitterly at the concept, but could see the truth behind it. For all their differences they were fundamentally the same. And Severus hated himself for it mostly. But not today, today he just had an empty space where that rivalry once lived.

He walked across towards the lake, hoping to enjoy some kind of solitude. He was rudely surprised, however, to find another figure there. The Werewolf.

He was crying. He'd never seen him cry before, even after the death of James and Lily, he'd kept his tears hidden, but now he saw him crying freely. _Last of the Marauders._

He took a seat next to him, and still, has no idea what possessed him to do so. Remus looked over to his school-day rival. The sadness in his eyes was unbearable, and all the witty and sarcastic retorts normally queuing up in Severus ran away. He didn't say a word, and for that, Remus was thankful. He didn't need pity or advice. He just needed _someone_.

_"We sat like that for good hour. Not speaking, just needing the others company"_

_"That hardly answers my question"_

_"No, I guess it doesn't. But it's a start"_

_Ron organised his thoughts, before continuing, "Did anything happen?"_

_That sad smile returned. But this time, was accompanied by a lone tear sliding down his cheek, he nodded._

_Ron paused or moment, taking in the fact that his mentor and his most hated professor had something. "Did you love him?"_

_"Very much" he answered, never missing a beat, "I needed him. Still do.." He dropped his head, remembering Remus' screams as the muggles tortured him to his death. The look of fear still etched in his mind as Remus finally met his end, tied to a stake and burnt alive._

_It was broken later – how much time had passed, neither knew – by keys rattling outside. The time had come._

_"Was it worth it?"_

_"Was what worth it?"_

_"Your sacrifices. Everything you did"_

_"We all make sacrifices, Mr Weasley. This is simply another"_

_"In the end, it made no difference though. In the end, none of it mattered"_

_Severus smiled, the first real smile Ron had ever seen on him, "All of it mattered. In the end, I found Remus. You found your love. Your family. If I had the choice? I'd do it all again"_

_Ron smiled back, realising he didn't hate this man nearly as much as he had all those years ago, when he stormed into the first year potions class. He respected him. Cared for him. Just as Severus respected and cared for Ron._

_Shackles were put round their wrists and legs, as they were half dragged out into makeshift podium, masses of the muggle public screaming obscenities as they passed. Each man was tied to a wooden stake, Severus remembering Remus' execution, as he felt the shackles drop from his wrists, replaced with a thick rope. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact they were being prevented from apparating by magic – the reason they were being killed._

_He turned to Ron, who was trying to mask his fear, appearing emotionless._

_"They might know. What we saved them from. But even if they did, they wouldn't care. They need someone to blame Ron"_

_Ron almost couldn't believe his ears. On his deathbed, Severus Snape was defending those who were about to be the cause of his death. Then again, a lot he'd learnt about Severus surprised him. "Doesn't mean I like it. Or them" He added dryly, as if reading his thoughts, "Regardless of how I acted towards you and your friends in school, Ronald. I have the utmost respect for you. And your family, one of the few Purebloods with honour. And you were a remarkable wizard, even with that wand" he added._

_ "Thank you Sir, No matter how many points you took or detentions you gave out, you were a great teacher. I respect you" The executioner made his way forward, dousing both men and the wood surrounding them with petrol, "and I've even come to like you, Severus. Underneath that mask, I mean"_

_The fires lit._

_Severus could see the fear clouding Ron's face, "It will be over soon, all of it. Your family is safe. Remember that. This isn't for nothing, Ron" he tried to assure him._

_The smoke was getting to the both of them; Severus could feel the flames licking his legs, Ron in much the same position._

_"Draco's safe too. Think of Remus, you'll be together again soon"_

_"Thank you"_


End file.
